<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Your Brain On Jormag. Any Questions? by KestrelGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181766">This Is Your Brain On Jormag. Any Questions?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl'>KestrelGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostbite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Frostbite, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror, Illustrations, Mind Control, Short, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief glimpse of a certain frozen bastardette; cross-posting this super-short story I wrote for her Tumblr photo set a while back.</p><p>Contains gory illustrations. (From a sylvari standpoint.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostbite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Your Brain On Jormag. Any Questions?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the hell is behind you?</p><p></p><div class="column left">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="column right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="content">
    <p>You scamper off and hide behind a tree to observe, and realize it’s a sylvari. But… turned, covered in frost and ice crystals. She didn’t chase you, and she’s not drawing any weapons. She doesn’t seem to notice you at all. But she is grinning, her head posed at an awkward angle as she smiles at nothing in particular. Something’s coming out of her mouth, freezing to her lip. Drool?</p>
    <p>She slowly shambles forward, toward where you were just a moment ago. Reminds you of a Risen. There’s no saving this one. </p>
    <p>She opens her mouth, then abruptly crouches down, clutching her neck - her <em>limp</em> neck - with rime-coated hands. She leans forward, her head swinging so much she nearly loses her balance, and seems to choke on something. There are ice shards tumbling from her lips. She can’t be alive, you think to yourself.</p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p><b>Alive. Not alive. With me, it doesn’t matter. </b>Jormag’s whispers are getting louder. It can hear your thoughts. You resist the urge to tell it to shut up.</p>
    <p>The sylvari holds her head in place as she rears back up to an unsteady stance. The grimace returns, and she lets her head fall backward. It’s as if she’d thrown it back to laugh. But instead, a spike of corrupted ice pierces through the bark of her neck. Still ecstatic, still leaving crystals on the ground below, she mouths something amid the grisly spectacle. You can only hear it because Jormag is saying it too.</p>
    <p>
      <b>Join me. Rest.</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>  </b>
    </p>
    <p>She snaps the spike and turns her head toward you, a near about-face that would break the neck of anything living, and you realize she’s starting to run, as fast as if she were still alive and not a frozen husk.</p>
    <p>Hers is not a demise you want to meet. You’d best get back to camp.</p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>